Edward or Jacob?
by Clueless St
Summary: Everything seems to be going great between Bella and Edward but what would happen if someone gets in the way? Please read and review because if you don't most likely I will just delete it. Same story new author name old one was Diva Drive.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry trying to get use to writing and I was unsure on how to start off or what. Fist FanFic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward it's two in the morning. Please give the human a few more hours of sleep." It was so early in the morning that I sounded as if I am a five year old whining. But tonight there is something different about Edward he was being so quiet and distant.

"Edward, are you alright? Please don't tell me you're leaving." I swear he should not wake me up in the middle of the night and then not say anything.

"I'm sorry my angel. I was just thinking."

I thought I gulped so loud that even Charlie down the hall through closed doors could hear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I have to hunt tomorrow and Alice and Rosalie will be looking after you." Oh great I get to spend a full day with girls that can't stop shopping. "Don't worry you'll be fine, they just went shopping a day ago." In nearly six more hours Edward and I will be split away for an entire day. What an entire day it usually takes just a few hours.

"Why will you be gone for an entire day?"

"Hush Bella and go to sleep you'll need it Alice and Rosalie has big plans for tomorrow." Before I could ask another question his lips came down and I was pulled into a sweet bliss. All I remember is Edward humming my lullaby and chuckling, before everything goes dark. I slept only thinking about Edward and how perfect our lives would be and what we could do if only he would change me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keep the title or change it?**

**Please email me and tell me **

**A.) Keep it **

**B.) Put up next chapter**

**C.) Just Delete It!**

**Please any mistakes you see please email me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry trying to get use to writing and I was unsure on how to start off or what. Fist FanFic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at my calendar I just realized that graduation is only four days away. God to how fast these two years have gone by. All of a sudden there was a tap on my window.

"Jacob what in the world are you doing here?" I was so shocked someone would have to catch me soon. And that's how I ended up in his arms so close to his face I could see every freckle on his face. I was suddenly fascinated with his big brown eyes that I didn't notice Jacob's face coming closer to mine. Before I knew it his lips meet mine and they were so soft and warm that it was surprising. I ended up closing my eyes and kissing him back, he was so different then Edward but somehow the same. I was so caught up by the kiss that I didn't hear Alice or Rosalie coming inside the house or even them coming up the stairs. Right before they walked through the door though Jacob was gone and I was left holding air and eyes that didn't seem to want to open.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice sounded like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Maybe she is just practicing for Edward?" Rosalie said who ended up laughing so hard she landed on the floor.

"Sorry I was… uh… practicing my dancing!" my voice was so high pitched that the two of them were grimacing and then they feel to the floor laughing. "Hey! I just don't want to seem as clumsy and stupid as I actually do when I dance with Edward!"

"Well then Bella you might want to try it with music." Alice said, still laughing.

"You might also want to try it with your eyes open. I can see you going right out the window." Rosalie said tripping clumsily toward the window and actually falling out of it. Alice started laughing and then suddenly stopped.

"Bella, who was here?"…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please email me and tell me **

**A.) Keep it **

**B.) Put up next chapter**

**C.) Just Delete It!**

**Please any mistakes you see please email me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry trying to get use to writing and I was unsure on how to start off or what. Fist FanFic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Bella, who was here?"…_

"Bella I asked who was here?" I felt as if I was being put on the spotlight for stealing England's crown jewels.

"Oh it it was no one."

"Um Bella was Jacob here?" I swear it was right then and there that I wish I could just go back under my bed sheets and hide from all of this.

"Oh…. Um yeah he, he was here."

"And why was he here?" Rosalie said as if I was retarded by saying it slowly.

"I don't know why he just came here," I said which was technically true.

Right then and there Edward came into my room looking around stunned that Alice and Rosalie was here.

"Um what are you guys doing here?" Edward looked as if someone just shoved him out of the window he just climbed in from. Edward looked straight at me as if I was the one who was where they shouldn't be.

"I don't know." I just wanted to run away everything started to get more complicated. But before I could say another word Alice said, "Bella didn't know we were going to be here we were just stopping by to give her some clothes we bought."

"Wait what clothes?" Rosalie asked not getting the hint that she was suppose to play along with the story.

"Um remember Rose right when we got here we realized that we forgot the clothes at home! We um better go get them." At that she grabbed Rosalie's hand and ran out of the window.

"Ok that was really strange." I said trying to blow it of as a joking matter.

"Um, yeah. Hey what's that strange smell?" I could feel my eyes pop out of my head.

"Oh I just got a new perfume from Charlie today."

"Ok" It was kind of strange that he was taking everything so well. "Well I have to go out hunting, I will see you tomorrow." Edward kissed the top of my head and then kissed my lips. His lips were hard but sweet as can be. "I will see you soon."

Right after Edward left I went to take a shower. As soon as I scrubbed everything that happened today away I had to run into my room because I forgot to get my clothing. As soon as I walked into my room I almost fell back out, down the stairs.

"Alice what….what are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please email me and tell me **

**A.) Keep it **

**B.) Put up next chapter**

**C.) Just Delete It!**

**Please any mistakes you see please email me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry trying to get use to writing and I was unsure on how to start off or what. Fist FanFic.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella Pov:

"_Alice what….what are you doing here?"_

"Bella, tell me right here and now who was in you room earlier!" Alice sounded so mad that even with her first words to me I was holding my breath. "Bella how… how could you?"

"Alice I didn't do anything?" I was so worried about what would happen.

_Flashback_

_The shower was so boiling to the point was I could almost feel my skin burning from it. I grabbed my shampoo and scrubbed my hair until I thought I would lose every piece of hair on my head. Next was the soap and washcloth it seemed like no matter how long I tore at my skin I still had the memory of Jacob's kiss. It was then that I realized that I should brush my teeth. I put so much toothpaste on that I could not even see the head of my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth so hard that my gums started bleeding. It was at that time that I realized that there was no more hot water and now that the coldest water I have ever felt. As I stood there under the cold water just trying to relax my mind just kept on going. _

_**Jacob or Edward? You have to be fair with both of them. Jacob was there when Edward wasn't but then again Edward wasn't there because he was trying to protect me. Jacob will be with me without asking me to marry him, while with Edward I can only truly be with him if I marry him so he will change me. I can't decided which one my heart is saying Edward but my mind is saying Jacob. Edward is the one who captured my heart but Jacob is the one who is the safest one, the one I can love. I love both of them it's just that with him I am sick on everything that has ever happened. That is it I have decided. **_

_I quickly turn off the water and quickly dry and ran to my room because I forgot my clothing trying to decide when was the greatest time to take to…_

It was right then that Alice scared the wits out of me and I was still trying to collect my thoughts.

"Alice I decided on who I truly love and I promise you that this will be easy." I thought at that moment Alice's head might go flying off her shoulders.

"Alice what's wrong? The one that I love is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please email me and tell me **

**A.) Keep it **

**B.) Put up next chapter**

**C.) Just Delete It!**

**Please any mistakes you see please email me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I am just going to delete this story becasue it seems like its hit a dead end and no one else likes it that much so after I come back from camp I am deleting this story. Thank you for those who have added it to there alerts but it seems like no one truly like it. I am sorry.**


End file.
